


Seasonal Allergies

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 23:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Alex gets seasonal allergies on tour.





	Seasonal Allergies

Fall was Alex’s favorite season. He loved that the temperature got a bit cooler, the way nature looked, all the fall-themed foods, and that wearing a flannel everyday suddenly became acceptable. All Time Low were currently on a three-month long tour that was going across the states. It was mid-October, and they were a little under halfway done with it. They were set to arrive at the venue for their show by about three that afternoon. It was about eleven thirty when Alex woke up, not feeling the greatest. His head felt very congested, and his throat was a bit sore. He felt his forehead and found that he didn’t have a temperature. He then remembered that it was right in the middle of allergy season. Alex had seasonal allergies every fall and spring, he could never get by without dealing with it. He was relieved that all he had was allergies, but it was still a bit frustrating. Whenever he got allergies, they always stuck around for about two weeks, and made his daily life a bit more challenging. He sat up in his bunk, and immediately felt his congestion shift around in his head. He groaned, then got out of bed and walked out to the front of the bus. His bandmates were all already out there, watching something on the TV.   
“Hey Alex, we made bacon and saved some for you on the counter over there,” Zack said, pointing to a plate of well-done bacon, which just so happened to be the way Alex liked it.  
“Thanks guys, that’s awesome,” Alex replied in a nasally voice.  
“Are you sick dude?” Jack asked, sounding concerned. Jack and Alex were the closest out of the four of them, so whenever something happened to one of them, the other was quickly concerned.  
“No, it’s just seasonal allergies, but it still sucks,” Alex replied, before sneezing.  
“Are you going to be alright for the show tonight?” Jack questioned.   
“Yeah, I’m not actually sick so I’ll be fine,” Alex replied.  
“Jack don’t freak out over Alex, we all get allergies, dude,” Rian said, laughing some.  
“I just wanted to make sure,” Jack said quietly, feeling a bit embarrassed.  
“I appreciate the concern, but I’ll be okay,” Alex replied. Jack gave him a small smile. Alex made himself some honey lemon tea and took some allergy medicine. He sat down with his band and sipped on his tea. Based on how he was feeling, he knew that he had a long day in front of him.  
\-------  
Alex’s allergies made him feel worse and worse as the day went on. His congestion got worse, his throat hurt more, and he felt a bit worn down after their soundcheck was done. Once they were wrapped up with soundcheck, they all went back to the green room to relax before their show started. The rest of the band was goofing off like normal, but Alex was just sitting on the couch. His throat was really killing him, and his head was pounding. He knew that this was just allergies, but he was feeling pretty bad. Jack eventually noticed Alex sitting on the couch, looking like he wasn’t feeling too great. He walked over to him and sat down.  
“Dude, are you alright?” Jack asked.  
“I’ve been better,” Alex replied, coughing.  
“Yeah, you don’t sound too good. Like, you sound like you’re actually sick,” Jack replied.  
“Yeah, I’m starting to feel like it. It’s weird, my stomach feels fine, it’s just my head and chest. I also feel totally worn out on top of that,” Alex explained.  
“Well, we have a couple days off after this show, so you just have to make it through tonight,” Jack said, trying to encourage his friend.  
“That’s true. I hate doing shows with the ‘just get through it’ mindset, but I do feel pretty terrible,” Alex admitted, blowing his nose.  
“I know you hate thinking that way, but you sound miserable right now. Is there anything I can do to help you feel better?” Jack asked.  
“Not that I can think of. I think that this is something that I’ll just have to wait out,” Alex replied. Jack left him to rest until it was showtime. Once they had about ten minutes until they were due on, they made their way to the stage entrance. They quickly tuned up their instruments, making sure they were as good as they could be. Alex broke into a coughing fit, and Jack rubbed his back until it went away.  
“Ninety minutes, then you can rest up dude,” Jack said, trying to comfort his friend. Alex just nodded, noticing that his throat hurt a bit more from coughing.  
“It’s time!” the stage tech exclaimed. The four of them walked on and took their spots. They immediately started playing Damned If I Do Ya. Singing really hurt Alex’s throat, but he tried not to let it bother him. They had a show to do, and all this was were some stupid allergies. After they finished their fourth song, they stopped for some banter.   
“Alex, look at this crowd, they look fucking awesome!” Jack exclaimed, earning screams and cheers.  
“Hell yeah they do, this is going to-“ Alex was cut off by breaking into a coughing fit. Jack gave him a concerned look, and Alex did his best to communicate that he was okay.  
“Alex is having some shitty seasonal allergies right now, but he’s sounded pretty good so far, right guys?” Jack asked the crowd, who immediately burst into cheers.  
“I may feel like shit right now, but we’re going to do this show, and I’m going to make sure it’s great for all of you!” Alex exclaimed with a smile. Once the crowd died down some, they started to play Backseat Serenade. Throughout the rest of the show, Alex felt worse and worse. He knew he wasn’t actually sick, but his head and chest felt so heavy, and doing a show with that going on was not an easy thing for him. He had to stop and cough quite a bit, which did nothing to help his throat. His voice was fading some as the show went on. By the time they got to Dear Maria, Alex’s voice was very worn out. Once they finished the song and thanked the crowd, Alex apologized one last time for being sick, then they all walked offstage. They put up their instruments and stood together.  
“Well, I know you felt like shit, Alex, but you still sounded pretty good,” Rian told him.  
“Yeah, like even though your voice faded a bit, you still sounded fine,” Zack added.  
“Thanks guys, that was definitely a hard one, to be honest,” Alex replied, coughing.  
“You need to rest up now. Want to head back to the bus?” Jack suggested.  
“What about helping put stuff away?” Alex asked. He might have been feeling bad, but he didn’t want to make other people do his jobs.  
“Zack and I can take care of everything. You and Jack go on to the bus, I know you like being with him when you’re unwell,” Rian said.  
“Okay, thanks guys, I really appreciate it,” Alex said with a smile. The two of them walked out of the venue, and onto the bus.   
“Let’s change into PJs, and when you’re done, go on to the back lounge. I’ll come back with everything we’ll need. Are you hungry?” Jack asked. Alex just nodded before letting out a sneeze.  
“Okay, I’ll take care of that,” Jack said. He walked to his bunk, and quickly changed into his PJs. Once he was done, he walked out to the kitchen and made some hot pockets for the two of them. He also made Alex another cup of tea for his throat. Once everything was done, he took it all to the back lounge. Alex was already there, under his comforter. He’d brought enough blankets and pillows for the both of them already.  
“Okay, I made us hot pockets, and you a cup of tea. Take this allergy medicine while I turn on the TV,” Jack instructed. Alex took the medicine, then began to sip at his tea.  
“Want to watch 21 Jump Street?” Jack suggested.  
“Sure,” Alex replied, blowing his nose and coughing.  
“This is awful,” Alex said, sounding annoyed.  
“I know. But we have a couple of off days, which will help you a lot I think,” Jack replied. They started the movie and ate their snacks.  
“Thank you for taking care of me, and trying to help me feel better, Jack,” Alex said, coughing.  
“No problem man. I hope this goes away for you soon, it’s weird to see you not goofing off every chance you get,” Jack replied.  
“You’re the best,” Alex said, snuggling up into Jack. It was no secret that Alex liked physical affection when he wasn’t feeling his best. Jack put his arm around Alex, making sure that he was as comfortable as possible. Alex fell asleep about an hour into the movie, which relieved Jack. He knew that Alex needed to rest to feel better. He was glad that he could be there for his friend, and he knew that he always would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! When I originally wrote this, I was feeling how Alex did in this, which is why I ended up writing it. Question: Do you guys prefer fics where the guys are friends or a couple? I'll write any pairing with any relationship, so just let me know in the comments what you want to see! I hope you guys liked this story!!  
> Lots of love,   
> Liv


End file.
